Looney Tunes Mafia
| image = File:Looney.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Curr3nt & Araver | link = | size = 16 Players (Medium) | startdate = 26.06.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies Baddies Indy | roster = 1. Aaryan 2. Hirkala 3. Molly Mae 4. Anon26 5. KlueMaster 6. EDM (Peace*out) 7. Auramyna 8. flamebirde 9. Medji 10. Akriti 11. Thalia 12. TheCube 13. YoDell 14. Hidden G 15. maurice 16. darth nox (pizzaboy) | first = flamebirde | last = 1. Aaryan 4. Anon26 5. KlueMaster 6. EDM (Peace*out) 10. Akriti 11. Thalia 12. TheCube 13. YoDell 14. Hidden G 15. maurice 16. darth nox (pizzaboy) | mvp = Molly Mae (a.k.a. Yuli | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 }} Looney Tunes Mafia was a game designed by Curr3nt and hosted by Curr3nt and Araver based on Looney Tunes characters. It began on June 26th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (July 6th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *OOA: Redirect >> RID Recruit > Save >> Trap >> RID Kill > Kill > Spy *For same type actions: Indy >> Baddie > Goodie *Tie votes means no lynch (any day) *Night post will contain the following: **Baddie Role + Goodie Role if Goodie is archnemesis (Baddie will not know the target name to determine if redirected or not) **RID Kill - Actor Role + target name + success/failure **Spy - Actor Role **Trap - Actor Role + target name if success (See Save if applies) **Kill - Actor Role + target name **Save - Actor Role + target name + Actor Role saved against (A player targeted for a Save and a RID Kill will appear to be saved even if the RID Kill is incorrect) **Redirect - Nothing **RID Recruit - Nothing Role Description Goodies: WinCon - Eliminate the Baddies *'Bugs Bunny' : Roll 6 Sided Die: (1) Save, (2) Spy, (3) Trap (Block and Save), (4) Redirect, (5) Vote Mod(another) x0-x2, (6) Kill. If spied by Baddie or Goodie appears as a random goodie not dead. (Can appear as himself) *'Duck Dodgers' : RID Kill or one RID Recruit to BTSC. BTSC with Tweety *'Tweety' : Spy - Baddies appear as "Putty tat" except for Sylvester. BTSC with Duck Dodgers *'Road Runner' : Alternates Save or Spy with Speedy - Cycle set at the start of the game. Can choose action if Speedy dies (Will be notified when Speedy dies) *'Foghorn Leghorn' : Redirect - cannot target the same target in a row. Fails if target is Barnyard Dawg - Will be notified if this happens *'Speedy Gonzales' : Alternates Save or Spy with Road Runner - Cycle set at the start of game. Can choose action if Road Runner dies (Will be notified when Road Runner dies) *'Pepe Le Pe'w : Trap (Block and Save) *'Porky Pig' : Vote Mod(self) x0-x2 *'Michigan J Frog' : No action. Takes 2 kill/lynch to die *'Barnyard Dawg' : Redirect - cannot target the same target in a row. Fails if target is Foghorn Leghorn - Will be notified if this happens Baddies: WinCon: Gain Majority (BTSC - No Night Kill). RID Kill is passed to a random baddie upon death - Last baddie can only have one RID Kill. Vulnerable to archnemesis: If a baddie acts (after redirects) against their nemesis then their action fails and they lose their next night action: Elmer => Bugs; Marvin => Dodger; Sylvester => Tweety; Wile => Road Runner; Henery => Foghorn *'Elmer Fudd' : RID Kill *'Marvin the Martian' : Spy *'Sylvester' : Trap (Block and Save) *'Wile E Coyote' : Roll 12 Sided Die: (1-3) No Action, (4-5) Spy, (6-7) Trap (Block and Save), (8-9) Vote Mod(self) x0-x2, (10-11) Redirect, (12) Kill *'Henery Hawk' : RID Kill Indy: WinCon: Cause 3 different archnemesis redirects (Baddie -> Goodie). Can only earn one redirect a night. Must live through the lynch after the 3rd redirect success. Indy winning ends the game *'Tazmanian Devil' : Redirect x3 each night. Secret ability. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Aaryan - Barnyard Dawg *Anon26 - Michigan J Frog *EDM - Bugs Bunny *flamebirde - Pepe le Pew - Lynched D1 *Akriti - Duck Dodgers *Thalia - Road Runner *TheCube - Tweety *Hidden G - Porky Pig *maurice - Foghorn Leghorn *darth nox - Speedy Gonzales MVP: Molly Mae Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Curr3nt & Araver #Aaryan - Barnyard Dawg #Hirkala - Henery Hawk - Lynched D3 #Molly Mae - Taz - Lynched D4 #Anon26 - Michigan J Frog #KlueMaster - Wile E Coyote #EDM - Bugs Bunny #Auramyna - Marvin the Martian - Killed N3 #flamebirde - Pepe le Pew - Lynched D1 #Medji - Elmer Fudd - Lynched D2 #Akriti - Duck Dodgers #Thalia - Road Runner #TheCube - Tweety #YoDell - Sylvester #Hidden G - Porky Pig #maurice - Foghorn Leghorn #darth nox - Speedy Gonzales Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6